Kai (Elebits)
Character Synopsis Kai is a ten-year-old boy in fourth grade. He has been around elebits his whole life, but due to his parents' constant obsession with elebits, he has come to hate them. As the series goes by, Kai begins to befriend The Elebits, including a powerful yet friendly elebit named Zero Character Statistics Tiering: 10-C physically. 2-B via Capture Gun & Summoning Verse: Elebits Name: Kai Gender: Male Age: 10 Classification: Human Special Abilities: The Abilities of anyone his age. Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate Watt Energy and Negative Energy), Matter Manipulation & Absorption (Can turn whatever is hit by it into a ball of Energy and Absorb it for Power), Gravity Manipulation (Can shift the amount of force gravity is acting upon on an object which is how it lifts up things from Cars to Houses), Homing Attacks (Its attacks will continue to come in on its target), Can tag Non-Corporeal entities (Can absorb the True Bodies of several Elebits which is pure Watt Energy) via Capture Gun. Summoning (Can summon several types of Elebits to aid him in battle from simple Elebits to even Omega's such as Zero), Time Travel via The Bus (The Bus allows Kai to travel through Time and across Parallel Worlds). *Through summoming Elebits, Kai gains the following: Fire Manipulation (Can create balls of flames and even walls of fire so hot that Water can't put it out), Reality Warping (Contains the the same power as The Light Spirits who govern over several worlds and can stablize their existence with their will alone), Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate and generate immeasurable watts of energy and utilize them in attack form), Blackhole Manipulation (Can create and manipulate blackholes which can suck up anything caught within it's radius or if an object is hit by the Blackhole), Possession (Can possess giant robots and use them in battle, Also possessed several elebits), Mind Manipulation (Removed the memories of all elebits and created new ones for them), Power Mimicry (Was able to absorb an immeasurable amount of elebits and gain their abilities as a result), Darkness Manipulation (Can manifest wings made of pure darkness and can create balls of darkness), Non-Corporeal (Their true form is pure watt energy), Ice Manipulation (Has the ability of The Ice Omega Elebits who have manipulation over ice), Spatial Manipulation (Has the abilities of the Omega Elebit which can warp objects and even itself through Space and to locations), Air Manipulation (Has the powers of the Wind Omega which grants him governance over all winds), Time Manipulation (Omega's can create warps in time and even slow or stop time altogether), Technology Manipulation (Has full control over all forms of technology and can utilize mecha's, machines and other technology in combat) Destructive Ability: Below Average Level (Is just a ten-year-old boy). Multiverse Level via Capture Gun and Summoning (His Capture Gun was created for the purpose of defeating and capturing every type of Elebit possible which includes Zero and Mobius who he defeated several times, He also possesses the ability to summon them along with every other type of Elebit) Speed: Athletic Human (For his age he can move faster than the most fit adults). Infinite for Reaction and Attack Speeds (Can react to and even attack beings as fast as Zero and Mobius who themselves are on par with The Light Spirits who exist outside the Flow of Space and Time within The Libra of The Crystal) Lifting Ability: Below Average. Class 10 with Capture Gun Striking Ability: Unknown. Multiversal with Capture Gun (Can harm entities like Zero Elebit and Mobius. The latter of which was distorting each and every single world of which there are countless) Durability: Multiverse Level (Can tank hits from various Omega's such as Zero and Mobius. Also can tank hits from The Light Spirits) Stamina: Average Range: Standard Melee Range. Tens of Kilometers with Capture Gun. Multiversal with Summoning Intelligence: Average (Has the intelligence of a 10 Year old Boy). He has knowledge regarding Time Travel and parallel Worlds, however. Weaknesses: Can be naive to a certain situation, Sometimes can be unwilling to fight and will almost never fight unless lives are at stake Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Capture Gun' Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Elebit Summoning:' Kai has the ability to pacify and summon Elebits to his aid in battle. He has shown he can summon Elebits from as simple as Green Elebits to even rare and very powerful Elebits such as Zero, Mobius, The Time Elebit and more Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Elebits Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Weapons Master Category:Gun Users Category:Technology Users Category:Adventurers Category:Time Traveler Category:Glass Cannons Category:Summoners Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Absorbers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicker Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Time Benders Category:Blackhole Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space Benders Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2